leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-20434720-20140520004511/@comment-9705522-20140529210540
"there is plenty of room to react" yeah, no. Im gonna give you an analogy. And that is a gun. If someone points a gun at you, and lets assume he can pull the trigger faster than you can move. Or he is just an exceptional marksman. You can see it coming. You can try to dodge it. But in the end, none of this matters. The gun will shoot, the bullet will hit, and you will die. Vis ult is like that. Now as for your point, wrong. There is no better position. All positions are bad. Sure, you can move quickly away from her team, but then her team can still follow up, and you just put a lot of distance between you and your team, and now noone can help you, so even running away isnt an option. You just die. "End of story". "Lock her down and destroy her imideatly" except by the time anyone can do that, the adc is at 30% hp, and of course the whole thing with her having 4k hp and a lot of armor/mr and her passive makes "destroying her imideatly" kinda difficult. And her team can still follow up and fall in your back. "A misplayed Vi ult can get her killed and lose her team the fight". Unless she ults the wrong target, fails to use her combo afterwards, this will never happen. What CAN happen is that after Vi takes the Marksman out of the fight (this is a constant, unless very specific requirements are fulfilled (Morgana on the team, crapton of heals, stuff like that) will always be the case), they might still lose because the rest of her team cant follow up well, or just isnt capable of winning the teamfight. But she literally cannot lose the teamfight. "The only source of frustration comes from the burst afterwards". Wrong. And i speak as the role Vi singlehandedly destroyed at her prime, and now just removes whenever she is in the game. Adc. The frustration is the fact that there is no counterplay. You get ulted, you get ccd, and you cant do anything about it. Sure, you can use all your escapes imideatly. Well, then you are stuck with vi, who even if she would not have burst, is still a sticky bruiser, so thats not gonna work well. Or you dont, then her team can followup and kill you. The only thing the burst does is make her autonomous. Jarvan and Hecarim didnt actually have this problem, as both have, drumrolls please, Counterplay. Their Problem was high damage when tanky (Worse than now for both them and Vi), not lack of counterplay. And in the end, arguing that way is futile, as, and i repeat myself for the 20th time, the Designer admitted to designing her with no counterplay style in mind. And now ill close this with my favourite new quote in this debate, the very quote he used to describe how Vi should play like:' "End of story".'